


И каждую песню твою я вместе с тобою пою

by shelone, TLEN2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018





	И каждую песню твою я вместе с тобою пою

— И ты всегда знаешь, сколько?  
— Отсчитывать точное количество не нужно, — лениво, с сонной хрипотцой протянул он. — Можно отсчитать меньше, можно — больше, можно промолчать или наоборот — совсем не затыкаться.  
Зной затопил все вокруг, они плавали в пьянящем, горько-сладком мареве: медуница, клевер, полынь, валерьяна... Шмели перелетали с одного растения на другое, цеплялись, не вмещаясь в мелкие цветки, и грузно выгибали стебли дугой. Цикады трещали. Мухи садились на липкую кожу, и не было никакого смысла их сгонять.  
— Я получаю запрос... — Травинка с метелкой на конце из левого угла рта переместилась в правый. — Но моя задача не в том, чтобы дать на него буквальный ответ, а в том, чтобы передать нужный посыл. Сигнал. В каждом отдельном случае разный. Как-то так, если не углубляться. — Он коротко состроил гримасу.  
— Но тебе известен точный срок?  
Кукушка откинулся на локти и подставил лицо солнцу. В вечернем свете его волосы зарябили пестротой, в густой копне тонких русых косичек переплелись каштановые, пепельные, белые, палевые пряди. Ресницы, прикрывающие серо-карие, крапчатые глаза, казались присыпанными желтоватой пыльцой с тычинок.  
— Да. На момент запроса, — добавил он и улыбнулся. — Это же переменная, а не константа.  
Обкусанная и сломанная травинка полетела в сторону.  
— Кстати, в твоей деятельности смысл еще более... — Кукушка запнулся, подбирая слово, — ускользающий. Но ты об этом не говоришь.  
— Ускользающий? — формулировка была странной, но в чем-то очень подходящей. Задумавшись об этом, он лег, закинув руки за голову и примяв собой траву. Спину оцарапал сухой дерн. — До тебя никто не предполагал, что в ней вообще есть какой-то смысл.  
От земли исходил парной дух живого существа. Застывшее безоблачное небо было похоже на отражение огромного стоячего пруда. Кукушка поднялся и сел рядом, поджав под себя ноги. Его взгляд был ласкающим и щекотным, как божья коровка на теле: переползал от щек к подбородку, с шеи на грудь, по груди до плеч, от плеч по рукам к животу и ниже.  
— Когда ты смотришь на небо, глаза у тебя голубые, — сказал Кукушка. — Когда на траву — зеленые. На дорогу — желтые, как песок. А когда ты смотришь на меня...  
— Становятся пестрыми?  
— Да.  
Божья коровка покрутилась вокруг губ, расправила крылья и улетела.  
— Мой психотерапевт дал мне задание: я должен был нарисовать свой портрет. Но у меня не получилось, потому что в моем лице нет отличительных черт. Его можно изобразить стандартным набором из точек и кривых.  
— Это неправда, — сказал Кукушка. — У тебя красивое лицо.  
— Тогда он дал мне другое задание: придумать про себя сказку. Но это оказалось совсем невозможно. Во мне нет ничего, что можно было бы описать словами.  
— Я придумал бы про тебя пять сказок сходу без всяких усилий.  
Еще психотерапевт спросил у него: вы больше боитесь или хотите этих отношений? какой вам видится их перспектива?  
— Иногда я искажаю твой сигнал, добавляя от себя, — признался он Кукушке. — Просто потому что могу.  
Кукушка рассмеялся. Смех его дробно рассыпался и завяз в густой патоке запахов, в шорохе травы, жужжании шмелей и мух и пении цикад.  
— Иногда я думаю, что ты немного рисуешься: весь такой томный и загадочный... — манерно, но не обидно передразнил он.  
— Что во мне загадочного?  
— Ну, к примеру, ты так и не сказал, в чем смысл твоего дела.  
— Тебе правда интересно?  
Он взглянул на Кукушку, чтоб убедиться, что тот больше не смеется, вздохнул, снова сел и сцепил руки в замок. Хотелось попробовать объяснить, хотя шанс, что получится, был невелик.  
— Я, — медленно начал он, — позволяю несущественному оставить свой след.  
— След?  
— Кратковременный. Как умею. Для случайного и это ценно. Незаметные мелочи тоже достойны воспроизведения. И кто-то должен их отражать.  
— И ты повторяешь их раз за разом...  
— Я их не повторяю! — по привычке резко вскинулся он, но встретившись взглядом с Кукушкой, мгновенно остыл. Тот смотрел на Эхо мягко и без намека на обычное всеобщее снисхождение. — А творчески преображаю, — ровнее произнес Эхо. — Копия и реплика — разные вещи.  
Треск цикад. Раскат грома. Падение камня по склону. Стук мяча о стену. Цокот каблуков во дворе или чей-то крик. Чем они хуже любого зримого мига, который остается в памяти и тем присваивает себе время, даже если это росчерк падающей звезды?  
— Я продлеваю жизнь случайным мгновениям, — сказал он. — Потому что даже неважное имеет право задержаться в вечности чуть-чуть подольше.  
Кукушка наклонился вперед и положил подбородок ему на плечо. Коснулся его щеки горячей, пахнущей травяным соком ладонью. Погладил губы большим пальцем.  
— Я не рассчитывал, что ты поймешь, — соврал Эхо.  
— Но я понял, — соврал тот в ответ и легонько подтолкнул в плечо, ненавязчиво предлагая прилечь обратно.  
Его запястья были унизаны фенечками и браслетами: узкие ремешки черной, коричневой, белой кожи, полупрозрачный бисер на леске, витая тесьма. На шее болтались деревянные бусы и несколько подвесок на крепких вощеных шнурках.  
— У тебя красивый голос, — сказал он.  
— Твой, — напомнил Эхо.  
Кукушка покачал головой: нет — и хвостики пестрых косичек защекотали Эху лицо.  
— То, что я делаю, имеет смысл.  
— Красота не нуждается в особом смысле, — забываясь, шептал ему на ухо Кукушка. — Она сама по себе смысл.

— Но это переменная, а не константа, — договорил за него Эхо.  
— О чем ты?  
Солнце заходило в багровое, воздух над закрывшимися соцветиями дрожал, роса ложилась на потемневшую зелень. Кукушка сидел, широко расставив согнутые ноги, опираясь локтями о колени, и смотрел куда-то за горизонт.  
— Значит, каждая кукушка — это немного ты? — спросил Эхо, снимая с его лопатки прилипший расплющенный цветок.  
— Что за ерунда? — рассмеялся он. — Это всего лишь птицы.  
— Но если я увижу любую из них...  
— ...всегда сможешь меня позвать.  
— И ты придешь?  
Не оборачиваясь, Кукушка беспечно повел плечом.  
— Я точно отвечу.


End file.
